


Too tired for this shit

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Stressed Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Keith's stress has been building for weeks. Something has to happen at some point.Prompt by: otaku666Maybe have one where keith is really upset (be it an incident or build up) and shiro is there and helps him calm down and keith kind of attaches himself to shiro and wont let him go





	Too tired for this shit

Keith looked like a zombie with bags under his eyes and him dragging his feet when he walked. Both Shiro and Adam were out on a mission. They had argued at first thinking one of them should be there for Keith, but Keith had insisted he'd be fine alone. Evidentially he was wrong.

In his defense it was test week so that's why he was sleep deprived (late nights studying), he was also skinnier because he'd forgotten to eat in the mist of studying. But he was dealing with it fine.

No one in his classes even noticed! Albet he's antisocial and hasn't made any friends. He's also the resident emo so anyone who did notice writes it off as him making a choice.

This view changed for a few people when he literally collapsed as soon as he gets out of a simulator one day. Some people laugh, others are genuinely concerned. Either way he gets told to get up and be more careful by Iverson, he does as he's told and gets back into line and is lectured on what he did wrong. He doesn't listen.

He tunes out the rest of what happens until he has to go in the simulator again.

When he gets in there everything is dark, the only light from the screens that are supposed to be windows. He doesn't hear his mission, but figures not crashing into the asteroids is good enough. He hears people shouting at him, probably his co-pilot and crew. When the simulation fails, he stumbles out of the machine to get lectured by Iverson.

"What the hell was that cadet?!"

Iverson shouts at him for a few minutes before the doors open. It goes deathly silent as Tadashi Shirogane walks through the door still in his gear. Shiro was the best of the best, he was a professor but everyone still idolized him. Everyone except Keith, who saw him as a geeky older brother/dad.

Iverson hadn't noticed Shiro yet,  
"Professor Shirogane would be dissapointed in you for your performance"

All students looked from Shiro to Iverson back to Shiro, waiting for a reaction. Shiro smiled politely waiting for Iverson to notice him,  
"Ah, speak of the devil, what brings you here professor Shirogane?"

Shiro opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Keith walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Shiro tightly.  
"I just got back, thought it'd be fun to come and watch a class"  
Shiro replied hugging Keith back firmly.

Everyone was shocked, not knowing that the professor and cadet knew each other (if they did at all), let alone they were close enough to hug. A few people broke out in whispers, others got paler thinking of the times when they made fun of Keith and shoved him around, causing fights,  
"Cadet Kogane! Get back in line"  
Keith grunted in response causing a few people to laugh.

Shiro laughed warmly,  
"I missed you too kiddo, but you need to get back to lessons"  
Keith sighed and clung tighter to Shiro. 

Iverson looked furious,  
"Cadet! Get into line!" 

Everyone was whispering now.   
'That kid is so dead' 'I don't know Shiro doesn't look mad' 'he doesn't get mad' 'how much detention do you think he'll get for this?' 'Too much' 'how do they know each other?' 'do they know each other?'

Shiro cleared his throat, everyone quieted.  
"Would you mind if I took Keith to the med bay"  
"Why would you do that? He's not hurt or sick, just being difficult"

Shiro smiles awkwardly,  
"Well, he only gets like this when he's sick, "  
'they do know each other!'  
"and he feels considerably skinnier than last time I saw him a little over two weeks ago"

"Maybe we should ask him then"  
Iverson sneered.

Shiro looked down at Keith,  
"Hey"  
His voice took on a soft tone,  
"Kiddo, have you been sick today? Just nod or shake your head"  
Keith nodded sleepily,  
"Okay, are you dizzy?"  
Keith did nothing.

But a student whispered,  
'He did fall over coming out of the simulator and stumbled getting up inside'  
A girl from Keith's group.

"He fell over? I thought you said he wasn't sick"  
Iverson was stumbling over his words looking shocked,  
"I think I'll take him to the med bay, thanks"

Shiro scooped Keith up like a toddler and walked out leaving students snickering in their wake.

\-----------

By the time Adam came back (at least 8 hours later) Keith still hadn't let go of Shiro, who was thankful he went the toilet before going to the classroom.

The small family spent the rest of the night curled up in their bed, with the adults speaking quietly, and Keith in the middle being cuddled by two favourite people, hoping this moment would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about making this really sad so... alternate ending!
> 
> Keith curled up in his bed, feeling cold in the cold desert night. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he remembered the memory. 
> 
> He wished Adam and Shiro were here now, to cuddle him. He shook the thought away, no, he didn't need them, he was on his own now.
> 
> He got up and pulled on his boots, he felt like going on a walk. He walked go the opening of a cave. Why did he keep goi g here? Why was he drawn here? 
> 
> He turned away and walked back to his shack. 
> 
> He was too tired for this shit...


End file.
